Twilight the Musical
by bellaedward247love
Summary: This is the story twilight with nothign changed, exept that it is a musical. Please gibve it a chance adn read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, sorry I really havent continued my other stories. When an idea comes to me I just need to write it, I promise there will be new chapters in both One step at a time, The cross, and, Bye Bye Forever. Please enjoy this and don't kill me about my other stories.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. However, I'm not the only genius for this story. BandGeek99 has given me ideas and motivation and helped ****with the plot. THANK YOU BANDGEEK99!**

BPOV

I've always thought that Forks, Washington would never be my home until recently. Because of my mother, Renee's, outgoingness, I now have a stepfather, Phil. There's nothing wrong with Phil, except for maybe his job. He plays in the minor league for baseball so his job takes him everywhere. My mom's solution was to send me to live with my dad, Charlie. So that's why I'm sitting here in the Forks High School Parkinglot. I had my own car, thanks to the Black family, so I didn't need to be embarassed by the Police crusier which Chief Swan. The chevy truck may be beat up but since I saw, I loved it. I didn't know if the cars loud engine or my new face that was getting all the stares and awes. I stayed in my seat playing with a strand of my brown hair until the halls were basically empty. I scanned for people starring at me in the hallways as I climbed out og the car with my bag. My nerves were litteraly making me shake. I already had my schedule and map. I knew that probably look stupid with my frantic brown eyes and new girl look. I had to calm myself so I did what I always did.

So many things  
To do and say  
But I can't seem  
To find my way  
But I wanna know how  
I know  
I'm meant  
For something else  
But first  
I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how

Oh, why do  
I reach for the stars  
When I don't have wings  
To carry me that far?

I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me

Sometimes  
I don't wanna feel  
And forget the pain  
Is real  
Put my head  
In the clouds  
Oh, start to run  
And then I fall  
Seein'  
I can't get it all  
Without my feet  
On the ground

There's always a seed  
Before there's a rose  
The more that it rains  
The more I will grow

I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me

Whatever comes  
I know how to take it  
Learn to be strong  
I won't have to fake it  
Oh, you're understandin'  
Oh, but when you come  
And do it best  
There ain't nothin'  
To stoppin' east to west  
(I'm not sure  
If this is right)  
But I'll still  
Be standing  
I'll be standing

I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world

I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me

I gotta have  
Roots before branches

(Root's before branches by Room for two)

I hurried to my class realizing the bell had rung and I din't want to start my first day with being late.

"Welcome to Forks High School Cafeiteria, Bella." Jessica Stanly, a prppy cheerleader in my Spanish class had asked me to sit with her and her friends. The table was full of faces that I had meet in previous classes. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowly, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber, adn Lauren Mallory all smiled and stared back at me.

"Hi" I mutterd, taking a seat in between Angela and Mike. I wasn't very hungry, my nerves still had my stomach in knots. The rest of the people at the table went into mormal conversations while i scanned the tables looking at the new faces. I nearly choked on my lemonade when i spotted them.

They had to be the must beautiful and alarming people I had ever scene. Their skin was pale white almost like mine and all of them had the same topaz eyes. There was 5 of them, two girls and three boys. One girl had long blonde hair and would make any super model cry at the sight of her. The second was a small pixie like short balck haired girl. The boys were just as beautiful. The biggest was a very muscular brown, who looked like just the touch of him could crush you. There was a tall blonde next to the pixie girl, he was just like the blonde, beautiful. The last one took my breath away. He was in between both the other guys, muscular but lean. He had messy bronze hair and was perfect.

"Hey Angela, who are they?" I finally asked after gawking at the 5 for mintues. I felt safe when i pointed at the table seeing that they were all facing differant directions.

"Them? Oh that's the Cullens and Hales," She whispered. "The beautiful blonde girl is Rosalie and the blond boy is her twin brother, Jasper. Them and Emmett, the dark haired boy are Seniors. Alice, the black haired girl and Edward are both in our grade. Their all adopted by the local doctor, Carlisle, and his wife, Esme, and their all together. Rosalie and Emmett, and, Jasper and Alice. Edward doesn't date. In the words of Jess, 'Apperantly none of the girls here are good enough for him'. We both laughed looking at the Cullens. I could have sworn I saw the sides of Edwards lips twitch, almost like he was fighting a smile. The big one, Emmett, turned to him just at the same times the others did.

EPOV

"What Edward?" Emmett asked. All of my siblings had the same looks on their face, curiousity.

"Seems like Angela Weber has given the new girl the scoop on the mysterious Cullens." I fought a smile. Ever since we had come to Forks two years ago, we had been the icolated talk of the town. Rosalie turned slightly to take a look at her. I'm sure Alice had already seen her so I took a look into Rose's mind. The girl was quiet something, with beautiful brown eyes that seemed to be just a shade brighter then her hair. Her skin was almost as white as mine, she seemed so fragile. Rosalie turned back to us.

(New girl in town by hairspray cast)(**bold: Rosalie, **_ITalics: Alice **italics and bold, both**)_

**_Hey Look out for that moving van  
driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
before he meets  
The New Girl In Town_**

**Who Just came on the scene**

**_The New Girl in Town_**

**Can't be more than sixteen**

**_and she's got a way of makin  
a boy act like a clown  
Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah  
We Don't know what to do  
'Bout the New Girl In Town.  
The New Girl In Town_**

_Seems to Dance on air._

**_The New Girl In Town_**

**She's got the coolest Hair**

**_You better tell the Homecoming queen  
to hold onto her crown  
Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah  
or she's gonna lose it to The new girl  
In town._**

**_She's Hip, So Cool_**

**Im gonna get her after school**

**_and yet we'd like to be like her  
cause she's the kitten  
that the cats prefer_**

**_The New Girl In Town_**

_has my guy on a string_

**_The New Girl In Town_**

_Hey look she's wearing his ring_

**_I can't stop crying  
and so in my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Woah,Woah,Woah_**

**cause he want's to rendezvous **

**_with the new girl_**

_we're kind of sad and blue_

**_yes it's true girl  
We'd like to say...  
to the new girl in town  
the new girl in town  
woah, woah, woah_**

_**from out of the blue girl  
the town's in a stew girl  
what a hullabaloo girl  
she ain't just passing threw girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
to the man i thought i knew girl**_

**_Woah, woah, woah, woah,  
Hey look out for that moving van  
loook out, look out, look out, look out_**

**_she was the new girl in town_**

The cafiteria came back to normal. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic girls," I said getting up and grabbing my binder. "See ya guys later."

**So what do you guys think? Please read adn review.**


	2. Biology and Gym

**The second chapter. Whoa. But i am begging you guys to review.**

**EPOV**

Biology was my favorite and least favorite subject. For one I got to work alone and since I finished faster and had already done the work, I got time to think. On the other hand it was way to easy. Many kids were rushing in from lunch, happy that the teacher wasn't in the room yet. The scents coming of their bodies the same as any other day, and I was in control. Until the new scent came crashing in. It was floral and one of the best things I had ever smelt. Teh monster inside me was ready to pounce, willing to kill anything in the way for this one person. I soon found teh source. The new girl . The smell seemed to come to me in waves off her fragile body. Maybe she would sit far away from me. But who was I kidding, the only open seat was next to me. This class was now my least favorite no questiosn asked.

Teh girl, Bella if I remember correctly, silently made her way to the front of the room to drop off her note and then came to the seat next to mine. I stopped breathing, who knew what would happen if I took in another breath. She shook her hair ovcer her right shoulder, as a curtain, but when she did so a boulder of floral scent hit me. Was she suicidal?

**(She makin me lose it By: Blake Lewis)(lyrics may change for story, not owned by me)**

**This girl  
Makin' me lose it  
She's makin' me, me  
Makin' me lose it  
This girl ****She's makin' me**

A thing of beauty, your confidence  
Smile so sweet you make it evident  
Got to be something, that you wantin', you cannot pretend  
Caught your glance and you know it said everything baby

Heaven help me, I know not what I do  
It's the devil in me, that makes me want you  
Can I taste your sweetness  
It's my weakness, I can't pretend  
You got me goin' crazy

I can't help it baby,  
I want you  
It's automatic, a systematic contact  
Stall away , cause I want you too  
It's automatic, a systematic contact

This girl,  
She's makin' me lose it  
Good God, it's all in how she uses it  
Her scent,  
It's makin' me do this  
She's makin' me  
I knew, one sniff could put me through this  
I can't help myself when she...  
She causes me to lose control...  
Lose control

She's makin' me

Suga, honey, girl,  
What can I say?  
I had to make you mine, all the time, everyday  
Sexy mama, you came and took my life away  
I'd say anything to make you body move that way

I can't help it baby,  
I want you  
It's automatic, a systematic contact  
Stay away, cause I want you too  
It's automatic, a systematic contact

This girl,  
She's makin' me lose it  
Good God, it's all in how she uses it  
Her scent,  
It's makin' me do this  
She's makin' me  
I knew, one sniff could put me through this  
I can't help myself when she...  
She causes me to lose control...

This girl  
Makin' me lose it  
She's makin' me  
Makin' me lose it  
This girl  
She's makin' me lose it  
She's makin' me

This girl,  
She's makin' me lose it  
Good God, it's all in how she uses it  
Her scent,  
It's makin' me do this  
I knew, one sniff could put me through this

She's makin' me

This girl,  
She's makin' me lose it  
Good God, it's all in how she uses it  
Her scent,  
It's makin' me do this  
She's makin' me  
I knew, one sniff could put me through this  
I can't help myself when she...  
She causes me to lose control...

Just then the bell wrong aqnd I was out of there like a bat out of hell.

**BPOV**

Well that was a pleasant class, not! Edward Cullen my suposed lab partner ignored me and acted like he hated me. For some reason I let it get to me and it hurt. I don't know why. I sighed and grabbed my scheudule, seeing which class was next. Gym, urg. In Phoenix, I only had to humiliate myself through two years of gym. Her you had to take all four.

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton called after me.

"Hey." I mumbled walking straight to gym.

"So what went on between you and Edward today?" he asked. I tried to play dumb and hope he would dropp teh subject.

"Oh, was that the guys name? I don't know?" I could see the gym through the light mist , not that far from where we sat. Maybe Mike would have a different class.

"Yeah so what class you got next?" He asked.

"Gym."

"Cool, me too!" Oh joy, this guy is like a dog. "You any good at sports."

"Um, no." I muttered bitterly as he held the door open for me. "Why?" he pushed.

_(Clumsy by: Fergie, lyurics are remixed to fit into story, which i don't own)_

_She can't help it  
The girl can't help it (x4)_

_First time  
That I learned to walk  
Couldn't do a straigth line(mm-hm)  
Played it cool  
But I knew they knew  
That I was klutz(mh-hm)_

_I'm always trippin  
Stubblin  
flippin  
fumbilin  
Clumsy since the day I was born  
I'm alwasy slippin  
tumblin  
sinkin  
crumblin  
Clumsy since the day I was born  
I'm ever so clumsy_

_She can't help it  
The girl can't help it (x4)_

_So embarrased  
When I fall straight down  
Feels like I'm the major of klutz town  
Uh- oh  
Think I'm going down  
This is such a burden_

_I'm always trippin  
Stubblin  
flippin  
fumbilin  
Clumsy since the day I was born  
I'm alwasy slippin  
tumblin  
sinkin  
crumblin  
Clumsy since the day I was born  
I'm ever so clumsy_

_She can't help it  
The girl can't help it (x4)_

_You know  
This isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This whole clumsy thing  
I'd liek to be graceful, but a girl like me cant get a wish like that granted  
Cause everytime i trip or fall  
I feel so embarassed  
But the i get back up and go with everything_

_She can't help it  
The girl can't help it (x4)_

_I'm always trippin  
Stubblin  
flippin  
fumbilin  
Clumsy since the day I was born  
I'm alwasy slippin  
tumblin  
sinkin  
crumblin  
Clumsy since the day I was born  
I'm ever so clumsy_

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

Another day of stares and aws and in Edwards case, glares. My classes werne't too bad adn I knew my shcedule, but Mike and eric still follewed me around. When lunch cmae after spanish I suddnely wanted to craw back into bead. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Angela meet me at the doors. I held my breath and to my relief, one Cullen was missing

**Ok so thats this chapter. Please read and review.**


	3. Saving Bella

One week! That's how long Edward Cullen has been apsent, not that I was counting or paying attention. I didn't even feel teh need to have doubt as I walked into the cafe that Edward would be there. But boy was a wrong. The empty seat was full once again, by Edward. My stomach went uneasy. Could it be possible for me to skip biology next period? No, I wouldn't be such a coward, he was the one to run first. I grabbed a soda anf sat at my table until lunch was over.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

My back was turned to the door, my seat as far as possible from the other. I was hoping Edward would do the same. I doodled on my notebook until I heard the chair screech against teh floor. Trying not to look at him, I let me dark hair make a curtain over my shoulder before I looked through it. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and his cold hard black eyes were a soft beautiful topaz. The moop of messy brown hair that made him seem more mysterious, now seemed to eb tamed. I looked back at my doodled at started to hum.

"Hello." a musical voice greeted. "My names is Edward Cullen, you must be Bella." I turned towards him and gasped slightly. He wassmilign a crooked smile that scent my heart into overdrive. His chair was closer towards me then I thought possible.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, I think everyone around here knows your name." His smile and voice had intoxicated me. It was like nothing I had ever heard before, and his smile nothing I had ever seen. It took me a minute to get my thought organized and let out a practical answer.

"No, I mean why did you call me Bella?" His forehead creased into congusion at my question. "Do you prefer Isabella?" he asked.

"No, No." I said in some what horror, "I mean, I'm sure my dad must call me Isabella behind my back." Edward just smirked and soon enough the teacher walked in.

"Good Afternoon class. Today we will be doing a lab with yor partners, this is not a lab that is allowed with books. If I catch you with a book, then it will be confascated and you will fail the paper. You have all class, begin."

"Shall we start partner?" Edward gestured to teh microscope.

"Sure." I replied. When I didn't make a movement he spoke again.

"Or I can start." Oh, he had wanted me to start. Now I felt even more stupid, due to the fact that I had just been staring at him. Red blush raced to my cheeks and looke towards teh ground.

"I can." We took turns and were the first to finish. I looked out the window only to see that it was raining. I sighed loudly, irratated.

"Something wrong?" The musical voice asked.

"Nothing really, it's just I hate teh rain." I uttered playing with a loose string on my shirt.

"Forks must be a hard place for you to live."

I sighed. "Yeah but it's for the best." I faced Edward agian. His face was full of sorrow but his eyes, his once black eys that were now topaz, screamed curiousity.

"Your eyes? Did you get contacts?" Baffled, Edward opened his mouth to answer.

"No Not at all, but I'm still curious as to why you would move to a place you hate."

It hadn't escaped me that he had changed subjects so fast, but I let it go,"My mom got remarried."

"That doesn't mean you should put yourself in misery." The tone he used was slightly angry, like my mother forced me into this.

"No, but it was my choice. Phil is a baseball player, and I decided that traveling wasnt my thing. Charlie was my only option without putting my mom in misery with me." My cheeks slightly burned with the heat of my blush.

"I see," Edward muttered. "Your happy for her." I laughed. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, or maybe frustration.

"It's just my face must be easy to read. My mom always called me her open book."

"I beg to difer, I find you quiet hard to read." His tone sounded like there was more meaning then the fraze. Before I could answer the bell rung and he was out of there like a bat out of hell.

EPOV

I felt a little better after speaking to Bella. For some strange reason, she amazed me, and that wasn't including that fact that she was a silent mind to me. I felt in a way she was safe from both of us. She could quiet possibly be a good friend. Though I couldnt help hiding the feeling that I wanted to tell her everything, what I was, about my world.

Alice, I assumed would love Bella to death. I smirked at my favorite sister as we stood in the High School Parking lot.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Like you don't know." I playfully elbowed her. She giggled her beel like laugh but soon her face went completely blank. I rolled my eyes, probabaly sothing extreme since we were in Forks. But the picture that was painted in both our minds was horror. Bella Swan was at teh back corner of her truck when Tyler Crowley's car crashed into her. Then all want blank.

"Edward!" Alice scream whispered. I was off at the speed of sound. I knew that if her amazing blood was spilt on the pavement I wouldnt be able to control myself. I placed myself between the car and Bella and braced myself for the impact. My arms wrapped around the human's small waist and dug my shoulder into the side of the vehicle until the car came to a complete stop. The schreeching sound of the tires burned my ears as I pushed the car away from the two of us.

"Ed-Edward?" a soft voice asked.

"Shhh Bella, I wouldn't move if I were you. You hit your head pretty hard." I softly said.

"Ow" She said as if me telling her about her head had reminded her of the pain. I chuckled.

"Thats what I thought."

There was shooting and screams and sirens but all I could see was the angel that lay in my arms. Bella was concentrating hard on smoething, but that didn't stop her from looking beautiful. Her brown eyes would lock on mine every now and then and she whould blush and look away. My thought were only on her....... until my siblings thoughts came into my head.

_Edward are you alright? Wait- what am I saying? Is She alright?_

_You are such and idiot Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_

_Dude, what the hell!?!?!?!_

Emmett was right, well in a way. What had I done? I knew I had done the right thing, But why did Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all frown upon it?

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Lipton's voice stopped my mental conversation. "You and Ms. Swan are going to have to get in the ambulance." I flashed one of my smiles at her.

"I'm fine Mrs. Lipton, but Bella here hit her head pretty hard." Bella threw me an evil glare. "traitor" she hissed under her breath, thinking no one else could here.

"Very well, just get in the back adn have your father check you out." She begged.

"Sure." I muttered. After they had finally gotten Bella into a neck brace and strapped into a streature, I climbed in after her in the back. She looked like she wanted to talk but decided she didnt want to do it here. Right before we drove off, and the doors shut, I saw the faces of my siblings, perfectly matching their thoughts.

_Wait until Carlisle hears of this._

_Eward, I know that was stupid, but if her blood was spilt I would have lost it too._

_You never answered me Edward Anthony, IS SHE ALRIGHT?_

_What was the desire to stop that van. People die everyday, what save her?_

Why did I do it?

**How to save a life by The Fray**

**Step one  
You say we need to talk he walks  
You say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politly back at you  
You stare politly right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right  
He goes left but you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in this bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
Things you told him all along  
And pray to god he hears you  
and pray to god he hears you**

**Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in this bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**He begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours, grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in this bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life (repeat whole chorus twice, then last line twice)**

I slowly climbed out of the back and went staight to Carlisle. Even with vampire senses, it wouldn't have taken me long to find Carlise, do to teh fact that the hospital was so small.

_Edward? What are you doing here?_

"That car accident that was called in from Forks High. I had some part in that."I spoke softly so no human could here me.

_Please don't tell me that you and your brothers had a stupid bet and it resulted to this-_

"No, I stopped it."

_I'm afraid I don't know what you mean._ Carlsile looked at me intensly, showing his father figure side. I looked up to this ma, and to say what happened made me feel like a small child again.

"I mean I jumped infront of Bella Swan and stopped the van from crushing her."


End file.
